1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an endoprosthesis having a metallic support structure and to a process for producing an endoprosthesis of this type.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Endoprostheses having a support structure which consists partly or completely of metal are used in a wide range of medical applications, in particular (though not exclusively) in the field of bone replacement. Examples are joint prostheses which are to replace a joint which is no longer functioning and modular systems which can be used to assemble endoprostheses for bone replacement as required and which are used above all in tumor surgery.
When using endoprostheses of this type, it is not possible to rule out the risk of infection. Although it is in principle possible to treat endoprostheses, for example with antibiotics, poor adhesion to the surface, in particular over prolonged periods, and undesirable side effects cause problems.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,763 to use an ion implantation process to introduce metal atoms, such as silver, gold, copper, platinum, iridium, magnesium and palladium, into the surface of an implant structure which consists, for example, of a polymer material. The intention of this process is to achieve a bacteriostatic or bactericidal action. However, ion implantation processes are complex and therefore expensive.